


He's not my kid (except he totally is)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peters dad, peter meets the avengers, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Peter meets the avengers. They don't know he's spiderman. They find out a lot about Peter and Tony. There's a lot of Irondad and Spiderson and Tony is such a good dad™ and its a whole avengers family tbhI'm bad at descriptions but you know the drillCompleted unless I decide to add an epilogue <3





	1. Chapter 1

“Boss Peter has arrived and is in the elevator.” Friday announces and Tony looks around the room at the avengers sat on the sofas with him, now all looking at him confused, and sighs.

“Whose Peter?” Steve asks the question all the avengers are thinking and Tony tries to think of a way to avoid the kid meeting the avengers but figures he won’t have time.

“Alright, well, I was hoping this would happen with a bit of planning or something but basically Peter is my intern.” He explains as the elevator opens.

 

Tony looks over at the kid, as do all of the avengers, and stands up when he sees the look on Peters face. It looks like he’s seconds from bursting into tears. Tony goes to walk towards him but gets barely a step away from the sofa when Peter is tackling him in a hug, almost knocking Tony over. Tony immediately wraps his arms around the kid, who is gripping Tony’s shirt with one hand, pressing his left ear against Tony’s chest and pressing his other hand against his other ear. He would be embarrassed that the avengers are watching him have a breakdown but he’s in too much pain to care.

 

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” Tony mutters and Peter let’s the tears fall. Tony’s hand immediately starts threading through Peters hair to try and comfort him.

“It- it’s too- it’s too much. Mr Stark- everything is too much.” He sobs into Tony’s chest and he immediately knows the kids having sensory overload. He hasn’t even taken his jacket or backpack off yet so it must be bad.

 

Tony shoots a look at the avengers, noticing how confused they all look, before looking to Bruce, who just nods. He grabs a pair of headphones, specifically modified to block out 99% of sound for Peter, it's virtually impossible to block 100% of the sound Peter can hear, and stands up, placing them on Peters head. He immediately relaxes slightly and takes to burying the front of his face in Tony’s chest to block out the light.

“Steve can you hand me those glasses?” Tony asks, gesturing to some sun glasses on the table near him. He does so, confused, and Tony pulls away from Peter slightly and places the glasses on him. Tony wipes the tears off Peters cheeks and sighs.

“S’rry Mr Stark.” He mumbles and Tony rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around the kids shoulders.

“It’s okay kid, it’s not your fault.” He says and Peter nods.

“So... this Peter?” Clint asks and Tony looks down at Peter who is looking down at the floor.

“Give me a second, guys.” Tony says, knowing Peter will want to lie down for a while. Tony leads Peter out of the room and up to his bedroom in the penthouse.

 

“FRIDAY lights at 5%.” He says as he leads Peter over to the bed. Peter drops his bag on the floor and let’s his jacket fall next to it before turning back to Tony.

“It’s okay, kid.” Tony says, knowing Peter will be able to hear him slightly. Peter nods and takes the glasses off since the room is dimmed before he sits on the side of his bed.

“I’m sorry I interrupted you.” Peter sighs as Tony sits next to him, taking his headphones off and resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Pete it’s honestly okay, why didn’t you come home earlier, I know you’ve been in pain for a while, when did it get too much?” Tony asks as he wraps his arm around Peters shoulders.

“In PE. Third period.” Peter mutters and Tony frowns.

“Kiddo you should have called me.” He sighs before realising the kid just didn’t want him to worry.

“Listen, if this happens again you let me know and I’ll come get you, no matter where or when. Now you take a nap and when you’re ready you can come and properly meet the avengers, yeah?” Tony suggests and Peter nods, lying down in bed.

“Goodnight kiddo.” Tony whispers, stroking the curls out of Peters face, and Peter smiles slightly.

“Night, dad.” He murmurs as he drifts off, not realising what he said. He’s called Tony dad a few times, always when he’s not aware of what he’s saying or too emotional or tired to care, and every time it fills Tony with this amazing warmth.

 

“Okay Tony what was that?” Natasha asks once he’s back in the common room half an hour later, after stroking Peters hair whilst he sleeps for a while. Tony sighs and sits back in his seat next to Bruce.

“Peters my intern. Sometimes he gets over-stimulation or sensory overload or whatever you wanna call it.” Tony explains and the avengers look at him in disbelief.

“Intern? You’re telling us he ain’t your kid?” Bucky asks and Tony raises an eyebrow.

“He’s not my kid.” Tony says and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Tony, you can’t expect us to believe that you willingly comforted a distressed kid and took them to their bedroom, which is in your penthouse, and that said kid isn’t yours.” Steve asks before Clint jumps in.

“And how did Bruce know to give you those headphones?” He asks and the avengers turn to Bruce accusingly. Bruce knows because he’s had to help Spider-Man when he’s hurt, however he’s aware of the cover story, as is Rhodey, and it’s not like it’s entirely a lie, Peter is always in Stark tower with Tony working or hanging out.

“Sometimes Peter works with us in the lab or is hanging out here and I’ve seen him with over-stimulation before.” Bruce explains.

“You met the kid before we did?” Natasha asks just as Rhodes walks in.

“I hear the kids home?” Rhodey asks and Tony glares at him. Peter doesn’t technically live here, just at the weekend if he’s not with May and sometimes if he falls asleep here on a school night he’ll stay over.

“RHODEY KNEW!” Natasha shouts and Rhodey bites his lip as if he’s just noticed the avengers are there.

“Er... what kid? I don’t know a kid.” He says, slowly backing out of the room before Bruce stops him with an “if I’m going down so are you” look.

“Okay so he’s been here for a while and people met him it’s not that big a deal. Just- he’ll be coming back down here soon please don’t bombard him with questions.” Tony says and Natasha smiles a genuine, albeit small, smile.

“We won’t. Besides the kids adorable.” She promises and the others agree.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walks nervously into the common room around an hour later dressed in grey joggers and one of Tony’s hoodies, his fingers barely poking out the sleeves and his curly hair even messier and more adorable than it was earlier.

“Hey kiddo.” Tony calls and Peter walks over and sits down next to him, in between Tony and Bruce, curling into a ball and leaning against Tony’s side. Tony’s arm automatically wraps around him and the position is so natural that it’s like they don’t even notice the room full of avengers watching them. Bruce smiles at Peter who smiles back slightly before looking at the starkpad Bruce is holding.

“You missed a decimal point. And that one should be a zero.” He says quietly after only having looked at the screen for a few seconds.

“Oh yeah, thanks Peter.” Bruce smiles, making the changes Peter pointed out. Peter glances at the avengers who look shocked and impressed and then looks at Tony who had the proudest look on his face.

“So, Avengers, this is Peter. He is my prodigy. Pete this is the avengers, or some of.” Tony explains and Peter smiles nervously at the heroes looking at him intensely. The last time he saw them he was fighting them, but they don’t know that was him and he knows they have been forgiven by Tony so he’s forgiven them too.

 

“Hi.” He mumbles. Clint is the first to talk.

“Hey kid. Nice to meet ya.”

“Must be something special to be able to fix Bruce’s fuck ups.” Bucky says and Steve jabs him in the ribs with his elbow.

“Language there’s a kid present. Nice to meet you Peter.”

Peter smiles politely at the avengers, still leaning as far as he can into Tony’s side.

“So how old are ya, kid?” Natasha asks and Peter looks over at her.

“Er, 15. Nearly 16.” Peter says and she nods, giving Peter a motherly smile and Tony never thought he’d see Nat act motherly.

“I didn’t know you had interns, Tony.” Steve points out.

“Yeah well you saw him, kids a genius.” He says, ruffling Peters hair, which makes him giggle and blush slightly. He just giggled in front of the avengers. How fucking embarrassing.

“Anyway, let’s go back to watching FRIENDS.” Bucky says, sensing Peter doesn’t like this attention. This is confirmed when Peter shoots him an appreciative look before burying himself further against Tonys side.

 

“You alright kid?” Tony murmurs into Peters hair and the kid nods, his head resting against Tony’s shoulder, his temple against Tony’s collarbone. Peter is on his phone scrolling and typing and doing who knows what. He watches a video Ned sent him, volume all the way down so only he can hear it, and breathes out a quick laugh before replying. He’s well aware of the avengers looking at him every once in a while but he doesn’t really care because he’s so tired and he has Tony. Don’t get me wrong he’s so fucking excited that the actual avengers are here in the same room as him and if this was any other day he would be freaking the hell out at that fact that they’re sat watching FRIENDS as if they’re regular human beings, but sensory overload hurts and drains him of all energy and he can’t make himself be excited without exhausting himself in the process.

 

At some point he and ned start talking about their science fair project and he decides to ask Mr Stark for his opinion.

“Mr Stark?” Peter mumbles and Tony looks down at him.

“Yeah, kid?”

“What do you think of this?” Peter ask, showing Tony his and Ned’s conversation. Peter watches Tony read it before he nods approvingly.

“Not a bad idea, kid. You wanna use my lab to make it?” Tony asks and Peter smiles and nods before cuddling back into Tony’s side.

“Make what?” Bruce asks and Peter passes his phone to Bruce who reads the conversation looking thoroughly impressed at the idea.

“That’s brilliant.” He says, giving the phone back, and Peter smiles proudly.

“Let us in on the secret, guys.” Clint says to the three of them and Tony smiles proudly.

“Peter’s planning his science fair project. Which is definitely gonna win.” Tony says and Peter blushes.

“It might not win, Mr Stark.” He mumbles.

“Nonsense. Of course it’s gonna win.” Tony says and Peter notices Steve and Natasha share a look.

 

“Anyway, who wants food cause I am starving.” Bucky says and Tony nods.

“FRIDAY order the usual.” Tony says.

“Of course, Boss.” FRIDAY knows the regular order of every avenger and pretty much anyone that eats often at the tower.

 

Within half an hour there are takeaway tubs covering the kitchen table. Because of Peters fast metabolism he needs a lot of food, more than Steve, and he notices the looks of shock and confusion at how he can eat so much whilst still being as skinny as he is. Even captain America looks confused. Tony just glares at anyone who looks at Peter for too long. They promised not to bombard him with questions. As they eat Peter sits next to Tony and Bruce, they’re the only ones he feels completely comfortable with, and does his physics homework whilst they eat. He noticed Steve and Clint, who are sat opposite him, look at the sheet of paper in total confusion, and feels quite proud of himself as he breezed through it in a few minuets. Until he gets to the last question when he knows he’s done something wrong but can’t see it.

“Mr Stark?” He asks, showing the man his sheet. Tony looks at it for a second before pointing at a number.

“Carry the one.” Tony says and Peter looks where he’s pointing and nods.

“Thanks.” He smiles at his ~~dad~~ mentor before changing his answer. The avengers looks surprised that’s Tony is helping the kid with his homework now and decide they definitely don’t believe the intern story.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter has gone to his room (he went patrolling but the avengers don’t need to know that) and Tony has gone back to his lab to try and finish a new arm for Bucky, the avengers gather in the common room to discuss Tony’s relationship with the kid.

“So I’m thinking the intern thing is bull.” Clint says and the others hum in agreement.

“There’s no way it’s true. I mean he helped the kid with his homework.” Steve says.

“And they were cuddled up on the sofa.” Natasha adds.

“Okay but is no one gonna talk about how much the kid ate? He had more than Steve and he’s enhanced. There’s no way the kid could eat that much every day and still be that skinny unless he has a super fast metabolism like Steve.” Bucky says and the others look at him.

“You think he’s enhanced?”

“He has to be. Sensory overload and a super metabolism. Kind of makes sense.” Natasha says.

"Bruce you're being quiet." Bucky points out.

"Yeah Bruce, what do you know?" Natasha asks.

"I'm not getting involved in your plotting. The kid is Tony's intern. Maybe he was just particularly hungry. Sensory overload is common in a lot of things like anxiety and autism and many other neurological issues." Bruce says and Clint frowns.

"Don't try and confuse us with big science words. what do you know?" He tries again.

 

Whilst the Avengers argue about Peter and Tony and their relationship, Tony sits in his lab watching them. He knows it's only a matter of time before they figure it out; they aren't stupid and they're going to realise the kids eats more than Steve for every meal. He decides to wait until Peter gets back from patrol and they can talk about telling the avengers he's enhanced. Maybe keep Spider-man quiet for a while longer. He shrugs and joins the others in the common room again so he can give Bucky his new arm.

 

Peter sees the mugger in the alley. He sees the muggers friend at the entrance to the alley making sure the victim has no escape. He watches as his web sticks the muggers friend to the wall and he smiles when the victim manages to run away. He even feels proud of himself when he comes up with a witty comeback to the mugger. He doesn't, however, notice the knife the mugger has until it is plunged deep into his side. He shoots a web and sticks the mugger to the wall before swinging to the tower, running on pure adrenaline. He knows pulling the knife out wasn't a good idea but it was hard to swing with the knife in him and it was scary to look at.

 

He swings into his bedroom and presses the button on his suit, letting it fall to the floor. He pulls on joggers before rushing to the common room where FRIDAY said Mr Stark is. The blood loss is getting to him and he feels dizzy.

"Mis'r S'ark." He grunts quietly as he stumbles into the room.

"Hey kid where- What the fuck!" Tony calls, rushing to Peter and grabbing him, picking him up bridal style.

"Bruce!" Tony calls and Bruce follows Tony to the med bay. Tony places Peter gently on the bed and Bruce rushes to a cupboard, returning with anesthetic to knock the kid out so he can stitch him up.

"S'rry Mr Stark." Peter says as the other avengers rush into the room and over to Peters bedside. Bruce is just about to inject Peter with the anesthetic when Steves' eyes widen.

"Bruce thats mine! It's made to knock me out. It's strong enough to kill an elephant, that will kill him Bruce!" Steve shouts and Bruce ignores him as he injects Peter.

"It's okay kid." Tony says as Peters eyes fall shut. It's actually Peter's anesthetic, which is a bit stronger than Steve's. Tony knows Steve is concerned and Tony can't be bothered to deal with his questions, so he shoo's them out of the room.

"Tony how is it possible for him to take that much? How did he get stabbed in the first place?" Steve asks and Tony shoves him into the hall with the others.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I wanna make sure my kid doesn't die." He says, walking back to Peters side.

He knows he just called Peter his and he knows the avengers definitely heard him but he doesn't care. His kid has been stabbed and he needs to make sure he's okay. Peters fast healing has already started and when Bruce has stitched up the huge gash in his side he knows Peter will be fine. He's managed to keep the avengers out and an hour after Bruce finished stitching Peters eyes flutter open.

 

"Mr Stark?" He says groggily. Tony is sat next to his bed in a chair and when he hears Peter talk he moves to sit on the bed.

"Hey kid. You okay?" Tony asks, stroking the curls off of peters face and helping him sit up. There's a bandage around his lower stomach where the wound is but he looks fine.

"Yeah. Not like I've never been stabbed before." Peter jokes.

"How did you get stabbed?" Tony asks and Peter bites his lip.

"There was a mugger and I didn't see the knife until it was too late." Peter says as Steve, Bucky, Clint and Nat walk in.

"Should we tell them? About your enhanced abilities? Not about Spider-man." Tony whispers, not loud enough for anyone who doesn't have super hearing to hear. Peter nods, nervously gripping Tony's hand.

"Okay," Tony says, looking at the avengers in the room. "I know you all noticed that Peter eats an insane amount and you're probably wondering how he was injected with anesthetic stronger than caps. Basically he's enhanced. More enhanced than anyone I've ever seen. Including you, Rogers. He is my intern though, that bit was true." Tony says all in one go and Peter squeezes his hand again.

"Okay. We get the enhanced thing." Bucky says and Clint continues for him.

"But there is no way he's just an intern." Clint says.

"For one, you literally called him your kid." Steve says.

"Yeah well he'd been fucking stabbed, Steve." Tony argues.

"Which is another thing. How did he get stabbed? We thought he was in his room." Natasha says and all eyes turn to Peter.

"Er, well, I went to my friends house, you know, to work on our science fair idea. And I was, er, coming back here and I saw this guy threatening a woman and I tried to help and apparently he didn't want me to so he stabbed me." Peter says, trying to joke about it. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Okay so why did you think it was a good idea to walk all the way back here with a stab wound rather than call someone to come and get you?" Natasha asks.

"I wasn't that far away, besides, I've done it before." He mutters before biting his lip. Probably shouldn't have said that.

"You've been stabbed before?" Steve asks and Peter nods slowly before looking at Tony.

"Okay that's enough. You lot said you wouldn't bombard him with questions." Tony announces and the avengers raise an eyebrow.

"Not his child my ass." Clint mutters and they're shoo'd out of the room and told to go back up to the common room.

"Sorry about that, kid." Tony says, running his fingers through Peters hair.

"S'okay, dad." Peter says, leaning into the touch.

 

"Boss, Thor has arrived." FRIDAY announces. It's been an hour since the avengers left Peter and Tony alone, meaning it's now 11pm. Peter raises an eyebrow and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Wanna meet a god?" Tony asks and Peter nods, a smile creeping across his face as Tony leads him back up to the common room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Also "Yeah well he'd been fucking stabbed, Steve." is my new favorite sentence ever tbh I don't know why but I find that so funny. Is that sad? Probably cause I wrote it but oh well it cracks me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter sees Thor sat with the other avengers on the sofa and has a mini freak out because THOR IS SAT ON A SOFA LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN AND NED WOULD FREAK OUT IF HE SAW THIS.

"Ah, Son of Stark." Thor says once he sees them and Peter shrinks into Tony's side slightly as they sit down. He's sat, shirtless, in a room with the avengers. He feels slightly body conscious.

"Not my kid, Thor." Tony says, and even though Peter knows thats true it still makes his chest hurt.

"How are you, Peter?" Thor asks and Peter blinks at him for a second.

"I'm okay. Nice hammer." He says, trying to make conversation.

"It is a nice hammer." Thor says, smiling slightly, "Would you like to hold it?" Peter looks at Thor nervously before looking at Tony who nods. Peter stands up, feeling every avenger watching him.

"What, is it heavy or something?" He asks nervously. Why is it such a big deal.

"Just pick it up, you'll find out." Steve says knowingly, assuming Peter, like everyone else, wont be able to lift it.

Peter grabs the handle of the hammer and feels a spark of something. He pulls up and the hammer raises with ease.

"It's not as heavy as I thought it would be. What's it made from?" Peter asks, looking at the hammer, turning it round in his hands curiously. When no one answers he looks up to see many different emotions. Bucky, Steve and Clint are shocked, eyes wide and mouths open. Natasha is shocked but smiling, Thor has a knowing smile on his face and Tony looks so damn proud that Peters heart bursts out of his chest.

"What?" He asks nervously, the hammer still in his hands.

"No living being shall lift Mjolnir unless they are worthy." Thor explains and Peter's eyes widen and he puts the hammer back down on the table.

"Hear that guys? My kids worthy!" Tony jokes before looking back at Peter. "Don't look so scared, kid. No one else here can lift it." Tony explains, holding his arm out, and Peter settles next to Tony again, his arm falling around Peters shoulders. He called him his kid again and Peter feels warm and fuzzy inside.

"None of you?" Peter asks, confused. Steve grabs the handle of the hammer and lifts with all of his strength, his muscles prominent as proof, and the hammer doesn't budge.

"Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power." Clint says and Natasha chuckles.

"You know, Peter, this means you can rule Asgard." Thor says and Peters eyes widen.

"I can what?" He asks and Tony covers Peters ears even though it won’t do anything.

"Don't tell him that, Thor." Tony scolds before letting go of Peter, smiling.

"So the kids a super genius, he's enhanced and he's worthy. What else are we gonna find out about him today?" Bucky asks and Peter shrugs his shoulder.

"I'm an open book." He says, resting his head on Tony's shoulder, a small smile on both of their faces. The other avengers shake their head, all of them wondering how the hell they aren't father and son. They are the same people.

 

They decide to watch a movie and decide on Harry Potter. Peter falls asleep half way through the film, his head on Tony's chest. Clint glances over at them and rolls his eyes.

"Tell us again how you aren't his dad." Clint says and Tony sighs.

"I'm not having this fight with you again." Tony says, careful not to disturb Peter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tones, He's a great kid. He's adorable and polite and really fucking smart." Natasha says.

"You think I don't know that?" Tony snaps.

"Tony he's a mini you." Bucky says and Bruce finally speaks up.

"Guy's I've had this conversation with him a million times over. It doesn't help." He says and Tony glares at him.

"Wow thanks for having my back, Bruce." He mutters sarcastically.

"I have! But I watch you two work in the lab and it's almost creepy how in sync you are. Even when you work on separate things, it's like he is your double." Bruce says and Tony shakes his head.

"He's not my kid." Tony repeats before standing up carefully, lifting Peter making sure doesn't wake up. He starts to walk out when Steve talks.

"Where you going?" He asks.

"I'm taking the kid to his room and then I'm going to my lab." He says before walking out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sits in his lab after tucking Peter in and kissing his forehead and tinkers with his suit as he thinks. He doesn't really know why it bothers him, what the avengers were saying. Actually yes he does. It bothers him because he sees Peter as his kid, and he knows Peter sees him as a dad, but he refuses to accept it because of the fear that he will end up being like Howard. However it's too late to think like that because, like it or not, Peter is his kid. There's nothing he can do about it and there's nothing he want's to do about it. He loves Peter. So much it hurts. He just needs to accept it. May has already spoken to him about adoption. She didn't like Tony at first, but she sees how much he loves Peter and how much Peter loves him. She sees how much Peter looks up to Tony and how much Tony looks out for Peter. She loves Peter so much but she's so tired all the time and she appreciates the help Tony gives her and even though she'll definitely still be in Peters life just as much as she is now, she knows Tony adopting Peter is for the best. It's what is right. Tony couldn't agree more.

 

"You're deep in thought." Bruce says softly as he sits opposite Tony.

"I don't know what to do Bruce." Tony sighs. "I know they probably don't mean any harm by it and there's no way they could possibly know what's going on but-" Tony puts his screwdriver down and runs his hand through his hair.

"Have you thought more about what May said?" Bruce asks and Tony nods.

"I would love to. May would love me to. I think Peter would love it. Pepper has been saying it since she met the kid. Happy says he finds Peter annoying but he loves him really. Even Rhodes said I should." Tony cuts off and sighs again.

"But?"

"But what if he doesn't want me to? What if it doesn't work like we're hoping it will? What if we're all wrong? What if I turn out to be like Howard? I don't want to fuck up a kid that amazing." Tony mutters.

"Okay but we both know Peter has already called you dad at least 5 times, and don't deny that you save those clips in a private file. We both know he would love for you to adopt him." Bruce says and Tony takes a shaky breath in.

“Maybe just talk to the kid, Tone.” Bruce says and Tony nods.

“I’m- I’m gonna work on this. I’ll talk to him tomorrow." Tony says and Bruce nods.

"At least the whole 'telling the others he's enhanced' thing is out of the way. How crazy is it that he can lift Thor's hammer though!" Bruce smiles and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I knew he'd be able to. There's no one more worthy than him." Tony says and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Such a dad." He chuckles when Tony throws a small screwdriver at him before sitting at his own lab table and working on his project.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mornin." Peter mumbles out before yawning. The avengers are sat around the kitchen, Bucky sat on a counter top, Steve on a bar stool at the breakfast bar next to him, Nat is sat at the dinner table with Clint and Bruce, and Tony is stood leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee. They all say a different variation of hello or good morning, smiling at how adorable Peter is in the morning, with his curls all over the place and his sleeves pulled down over his hands as he stumbles over to Tony.

"Coffee." Peter mumbles, trying to take Tony's mug off of him.

"Growing boys shouldn't have coffee." Tony holds his mug tighter but can't help the fond smile that appears on his face at the sleepy teen in front of him.

"Neither should someone with a heart condition." Peter retorts, knowing Tony knows he doesn't mean anything by it because they have banter like this all the time.

"BURN!" Clint calls out whilst the other avengers cheer or 'ooooh' behind Peter. Peter smirks and Tony rolls his eyes before reaching behind him and grabbing the mug of coffee he had ready for Peter. Peters eyes practically light up when Tony hands him his coffee.

"Thank you." He grins, taking a big gulp.

"Whatever kid. Go get dressed. You're meant to meet your friends in half an hour." Tony says, shoving Peter towards the door.

"Oh shit yeah." He gasps before racing through the door, taking his coffee with him, as Steve shouts "Language" after him.

 

"Okay so what was that if it wasn't father/son banter?" Bucky asks with his eyebrows raised, and Tony sighs as he puts some bread in the toaster. Is he gonna have to put up with this everyday?

"And you know his timetable." Clint adds.

"So because I gave him coffee and I know he's got a decathlon practice today that automatically means I'm his dad?" Tony asks as he butters the slice of toast that just popped up, and Steve nods.

"But it's not just that, Tony. It's everything else too." He says softly, probably sensing Tony isn't happy with this topic.

"What else is there?" He asks as Peter runs into the room. He grabs his bag from off the table and starts to rush out when Tony stops him.

"HOMEWORK." He calls and Peter skids to a halt before rushing over and shoving his physics work in his bag.

"Here." Tony hands the toast to Peter who holds it in his mouth while he puts his backpack on. "Slow down, kid." Tony chuckles.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter grins as he takes the toast out of his mouth and gives Tony a quick hug before running out of the door.

Tony turns back to the avengers, who all have smug looks on their face, and sighs.

"I'm not his dad." Tony says sounding defeated, knowing that was a very 'dad' few minutes and that it really didn't help his case.

 

"Hey Peter!" Ned calls and Peter smiles hello at him. "Dude tell me everything!" Ned exclaims and Peter chuckles, he already told him everything over text earlier.

"So the avengers are living in the tower." Peter starts as they continue walking to the coffee shop where the decathlon team are meeting up. "Thor was there last night. I don't know why but it was weird. We watched friends and Harry Potter."

"You watched Harry Potter with the avengers?" Ned asks in awe and Peter nods.

"Yeah. I picked up Thor's hammer and apparently that means I'm worthy or something. But dude they keep bugging Mr. Stark about how they're convinced I'm his son." Peter sighs and Ned looks over at him.

"Aren't you basically his son though?" He asks and Peter bites his lip.

"Well, I've called him dad a few times, and he calls me his kid sometimes, but he keeps telling them I'm not his kid and, I dunno, I know I'm not his kid but every time he says it it hurts." Peter sighs again as they enter the cafe to see the rest of the team already there, sat round a table.

"Nice of you to show up." MJ says as she sips her coffee.

"We're not even late, We're right on time!" Peter argues as he sits down.

"Yeah well everyone else got here at least 10 minutes ago. What, the avengers keep you?" Flash smirks and Peter sighs.

"Let's just get started, shall we?" MJ shoots a glare at Flash, who doesn't seem to notice, and turns to the group.

 

Around 3 hours and many, many cups of coffee later they decide to call it a day. As they're packing up Peter notices a flashy car pull up outside the cafe and sighs, praying to any god that will listen that it isn't Mr. Stark. The door opens and, to Peters surprise, Clint steps out of the car, followed by Steve and Bucky. Peter notices the rest of the decathlon team have already seen the 3 avengers outside, and takes a deep breath, knowing where this is going.

"Oh my god. What are the avengers doing at a coffee shop in Queens? This is brilliant! Penis, we're finally gonna prove you wrong!" Flash smirks as the team leave the cafe together.

"I never said I knew the avengers." Peter mutters, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walks out of the cafe with Ned by his side.

"Peter! There you are!" Clint smiles and Peter bites his lip. As much as he loves the look on Flash's face right now, he really didn't need anyone to know he knew the actual avengers.

"Wait! You know Penis?" Flash asks loudly and Bucky raises an eyebrow, looking at Peter. Peter bites his lip and looks at the floor. He also really didn't need the avengers to know he's bullied.

"Hey Peter." Bucky says, gesturing to the car with a nod. Peter bites on the inside of his cheek nervously. He did tell Ned that they could build the Lego millennium falcon together, but he also really doesn't want to say no to the avengers.

"I, er. We were gonna-" Peters cut off by a red suit flying towards them and the second it reaches them Tony steps out and walks over.

"I cannot believe you! I told you to leave him alone!" Tony glares at the avengers, who now look sheepish.

"Well you're the one who told us what cafe he was going to!" Steve says and Tony turns his glare from Clint to Steve.

"Not so you can stalk the kid!" Tony argues, all the while the decathlon team and a few random people are watching. The decathlon team looking from the avengers to Peter in confusion.

"We wanted to meet his friends!" Clint argues and Peter blushes, his eyes wide slightly.

"Hi, I'm Flash, Pen-Peters friend." Flash says cockily, and Bucky turns to glare at Flash.

"You think I didn't hear what you called him? You leave Peter alone, you hear me? This is more than just a shiny prosthetic." Bucky lowers his voice so he sounds scary and dangerous, and Flash nods quickly.

"Why did you need to meet his friends? Also there are better ways to do that then to stalk the poor boy." Tony argues with Clint, not ignoring what just happened with Bucky and Flash, but determined to stop the avengers scaring Peter away.

"You- You guys do realise I'm right here, right?" Peter asks and Tony turns to him.

"Sorry kiddo, you were going round Ned's, yeah?" Tony asks and Peter nods, noticing the shocked look on Ned's face at the fact that Tony Stark™ knows his name.

"Yeah, just for a few hours." Peter says and Tony nods.

"Go on then, I'll make sure these don't follow you." Tony says, glaring at the avengers again, before leaning close to Peter so he can whisper in his ear.

"May's working late tonight, so come straight to the tower. I need to talk to you anyway." He murmurs so only Peter can hear him. When he moves away he sees the nervous look on his face and smiles slightly.

"Nothing bad, kid." He says and Peter nods. "I'll see you later." Tony says and Peter smiles and nods before turning to Ned and gesturing with his head.

"You coming, MJ?" Peter asks, and MJ snaps out of what looks like a daze, shrugs, and walks with them.

 

"So, what does he wanna talk to you about?" Ned asks from his place on his desk chair. Peter is sat on Ned's windowsill and MJ is sat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

"Dunno. He said it was nothing bad, but, you know, I can't think of anything that would be good." Peter says, looking out the window.

"Do you think it's about your internship?" MJ asks, she doesn't know about spider-man yet, Peter has the very strong suspicion that if she found out she'd kill him twice, first for not telling her then for putting himself in danger. Peter and Ned share a look of nervousness.

"I hope not." Peter mutters.

”Do you think it’ll be about the fact the avengers think he’s your dad?” Ned asks and Peter shoots a look at him. MJ doesnt know that. She only knows Peter is his intern.

”The avengers think he’s your dad?” She asks and Peter sighs, shutting his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind him.

”MJ I need to tell you something.” He says, sitting up straight and looking at her with big nervous eyes that make her heart flutter.

”You can’t tell anyone. Please.” Peter pleads and she nods.

”The intern thing isn’t true.”

”Then how did Tony Stark know who you are?” She asks confused.

”I’m Spider-Man. He’s helped me and stuff and he made my suit and I’ve spent a lot of time with him and I guess we’ve bonded.” Peter explains.

”You see him as a dad.” MJ clarifies and Peter blushes and nods. MJ smiles slightly before her expression does a complete 180 and she looks worried and scared.

”WAIT WHAT! So every time Spider-Man got shot or stabbed or hurt or when he saved everyone during the field trip or when- OH MY GOD ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUVE GOT HURT SO MANY TIMES WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!” MJ shouts and Peters eyes widen.

”MJ I’m okay. I’ve got a high tech suit that helps me and I have fast healing and I’m okay MJ.” Peter puts his hands up in surrender and MJ turns to Ned.

”And you knew! Why didn’t you stop him! You should have done something! He could die!” MJ shouts and Neds eyes widen.

”MJ I’m okay.” Peter says, standing up and reaching out to comfort her. He freezes when she stands up.

”I need to leave. I really need to go.” She says and Peter notices the way her voice trembles and her hands shake as she grabs her bag and leaves.

”Maybe you should have eased her into it.” Ned says after a few minutes of shocked silence.

”Maybe I shouldn’t have told her at all. What am I gonna do? What if she kicks me off the decathlon team? I didn’t think she’d react like that.” Peter mumbles.

”Maybe she cares more than you think.” Ned says and Peter bites his lip.

”I’m gonna head home. I’ll let you know what Mr Stark says.” Peter says as he grabs his bag and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not sure I like this chapter, but I hope you all did <3


	7. Chapter 7

Peter is still in shock at MJ’s reaction when he gets back to the tower.

”FRIDAY where’s Mr Stark?” He asks as he enters the building.

”Boss is in his lounge.” The AI answers and, as if sensing Peters next question, adds “he is alone.”

”Thanks.” Peter mumbles before making his way to Tony.

 

”Hey kid.” Tony grins when Peter enters and Peter sighs, dropping his bag and sitting next to Tony, dropping his head on the mans shoulder.

”What’s wrong Pete?”

”I think I fucked up, Mr. Stark.” Peter sighs again and Tony frowns.

”What happened kiddo?” Tony asks, wrapping his arm round Peter and threading his fingers through the mess of curls.

”Well Ned kind of gave it away that I’m not an intern and MJ asked questions and she’s not dumb, she would have figured it out eventually, so I told her the truth, right? And then she goes off on one about how it’s dangerous and how I could die and all that and then she got mad at Ned cause he doesn’t stop me and I didn’t know she’d react that bad and I don’t know why she did.” Peter explains and Tony smiles slightly.

”Seems to me like she cares about you a lot more than she shows.” Tony says and Peter frowns, sitting up.

”What do you mean?” He asks and Tony can’t help but smiles at how cute Peter is.

”Don’t worry about it kid, she’ll be okay.” Tony says and Peter nods, still frowning.

”Now, Pete, I need to give you something.” Tony says, reaching over and grabbing an envelope from the table. He hands it to Peter and watches nervously as he opens it and starts to read the letter.

Peter looks up at Tony once he’s read the letter, shock written all over his face but his eyes hold nothing but excitement and hope.

”Me and May have been talking about it for a while and if you don’t want me to then that’s fine kid but, Peter, I would love to adopt you.” Tony says nervously and Peter is still for a second before a grin breaks out across his face and he leaps at Tony, hugging his as tight as possible, his arms around Tony’s neck.

”Oh my god. Yes please I would love that too oh my god.” Peter mutters and Tony grins, his arms wrapping around Peters back, his right hand threading into his hair.

”I love you so much, kid.” Tony whispers and Peter grins.

”I love you too dad.” He whispers back and Tony’s hands tighten around Peter at the word.

 

\---

 

Tony and Peter spend a few hours talking and hugging and /definitely not crying/ and doing science stuff in the lab before they decide to go and chill with the avengers for a while. The piece of paper Tony gave Peter was confirmation of adoption, already signed by Tony and May. All he needed to do was get Peters approval that he wanted it to happen, and then he could send it off.

They go to the avengers common room and Peter sits on the sofa next to Bruce whilst Tony gets them both a drink from the kitchen. Peter can't keep the small smile off of his face and he knows the Avengers are wondering why he's so happy.

"So I'm guessing you think it's a good idea." Bruce asks quietly, smiling at how cute the kid is. Peter nods, his smiles spreading to a grin as Tony sits next to him, handing him a cup of tea.

"I think it's the best idea." He grins and Tony smiles slightly.

"Whats the best idea?" Steve asks and Tony smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tony says and Peter hides his grin behind his mug.

 

They sit and chat in the common room and it's all going fine until Tony gets a call.

"Hey May!" He grins as he answers and Peter looks over at him, eyes wide.

"Whose May?" Clint asks as Peter grabs the phone from Tony.

"Hey Aunt May! Are you sure you're okay with it cause I am definitely okay with it but are you sure because I'm absolutely sure but I'm not sure if you're sure and if you're not sure then that's okay but are you sure because I am but are you?" Peter rambles and Tony chuckles.

"May is his aunt." Tony says and Clint rolls his eyes.

"Yeah we got that. What's he going on about?" Clint asks.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA?" Peter asks in shock and the avengers decide to sit quietly and watch whats happening.

"But... Five months?!" He asks, looking to Tony, who nods, smiling.

"Well how come I didn't know about it until today?" Peter asks May but he's looking at Tony in case he wants to answer. Tony guesses that May told Peter that he was worried about how Peter would react because the kid gets this adorable frown on his face.

"Oh." He says and Tony thinks he's upset for a second before Peter grins.

"Do you not know me at all?" He chuckles and he's talking to Tony and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Shut up kid." He says, shoving Peter to the side and Peter chuckles before going back to talking to his aunt.

 

Clint rolls his eyes at the two of them. "You still saying you aren't his dad?"

"What with the refusing to let us stalk him and meet his friends, to knowing his daily schedule, knowing he's going to his mates house and making him tea when you don't even like making yourself a drink." Steve says and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I'm not his biological dad." Tony smirks, looking over at Peter who is now blushing slightly with a small smile on his face.

"Bye Aunt May." He says softly, handing the phone back to Tony.

"Wait. Biological?!" Natasha asks loudly.

"What does that mean?" Clint asks and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"You guys are so dim." Bruce chuckles and Peter smiles at him.

"What do you think it means?" Tony asks just as FRIDAY announces Peppers arrival and she rushes through the door.

"You said yes!" She grins, reaching over the back of the sofa and grabbing Peter in a hug from behind.

"Okay, Pepper, don't smother the kid."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Bucky shouts and Pepper, Tony, Bruce and Peter share a glance before Peter smiles slightly.

"Mr Stark adopted me." He says and the avengers share a look before grinning and Natasha stands up and pulls both Tony and Peter into a hug whilst the others start arguing.

"I call dibs being his uncle!" Clint shouts and Bucky glares at him.

"No! I'm his uncle!" He shouts and Steve chuckles.

"Guys we all know I'm gonna be his uncle." He says and Tony laughs.

"You can all be his uncles." He says and Natasha grins at them before turning back to Tony and Peter.

"When do we get to meet May? Us aunts gotta stick together!" She grins and Peter smiles. The avengers are his aunts and uncles. This might be the weirdest day ever.

"Wait I gotta call Ned!" Peter says to Tony, who looks at him for a second before rolling his eyes with a fond smile. This kid will be the death of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter goes to his room and calls Ned and they both gush about how cool it is that the Tony Stark™ has adopted Peter.

"Do you think I should go check up on MJ?" Peter asks after a few minutes of talking.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell. She always acts tough, but I think she needs to talk. That might be a good idea." Ned reasons and Peter agrees.

"I'll swing over there. She'll be at home probably." Peter says before saying goodbye to Ned. He puts on his spider-man suit before swinging over to MJ's apartment when he knows the avengers wont be paying attention.

 

He lands quietly on the fire escape next to MJ's bedroom and takes the jumper out of his backpack before pulling it on. He looks in her window and sees her sat at her desk. Her hair is down and curly and over the place and she's writing notes from a textbook. Peter takes a deep breath and taps lightly on the window. MJ turns around and Peter sees her sigh before she stands up and walks over to the window, pushing it open. Peter climbs in and when he's sure no one outside will see him he pulls the mask off.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly, eyeing the mask, before looking back at Peter.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I know I probably should have eased you in or something rather than just told you straight out." Peter says and MJ sighs.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Peter." She says and he smiles slightly.

"I'm okay. I've got Karen and da- Tony." Peter blushes slightly at his slip up.

"Whose Karen?" She asks, ignoring the fact Peter almost called Tony dad.

"Oh she's my AI. She's in the suit. Tony made her for me. She's like FRIDAY." Peter explains and MJ smiles.

"Since when did you call Mr Stark Tony?" She asks knowingly and Peter shrugs, sitting on the windowsill behind him.

"What did he wanna talk to you about?" MJ asks and Peter blushes again which makes MJ smile.

"Oh, er, he- It was Mays idea. Apparently they've been talking about it for a while." Peter rambles and MJ rolls her eyes.

"Peter?"

"Er, Tony's adopted me." Peter stutters out and MJ grins and pulls Peter into a hug before realising what she's doing and letting him go quickly.

"That's great, Peter." She says, sounding more shy and nervous that Peter has ever heard her sound.

"Thanks, MJ." He smiles, realising for the millionth time how pretty MJ's eyes are. They stand looking at each other, both secretly admiring the other, when they're interrupted.

 

"Peter I have an incoming call from Tony. Can I allow the hologram or will you put the mask on?" Karen asks and Peter snaps out of his staring.

"Oh, hologram will be fine, Karen." He figures it's only MJ here and it won't be top secret, so he holds out his hand, palm up, and then Tony's face and torso appears in between Peter and MJ, facing Peter, beaming out of his palm.

"Hey kid, get your ass back here we've got a visitor who can't wait to see you." Tony says before another voice is heard that Peter recognises. Then Shuri appears in front of Tony, who looks annoyed at the interruption.

"Peter! I have got so much to show you hurry up!" Shuri says and Peter grins.

"Shuri! What are you doing here?" Peter asks her. He's only met her once before, after Germany when Tony forgave the avengers and they went to Wakanda to visit. Peter went as Tony's 'assistant' and avoided the avengers, but he met Shuri and they got on like a house on fire.

"Mr. Stark needed T'challa for something so of course I came with him to visit my favourite spider." She says and Peter vaguely recalls Tony telling him a few weeks ago that T'challa was visiting.

"Can I talk to my kid now?" Peter hears Tony grumble and Peter chuckles as Shuri rolls her eyes and disappears from view as Tony appears again.

"So you coming back or what?" He asks and Peter glances at MJ, who smiles slightly at him and nods.

"Er, yeah, gimme five minutes." He says to Tony and Shuri appears again.

"Hurry up! Wait, where are you? That's not your room." She asks and Peter glances at MJ again.

"No it's not. I'm at MJ's." Peter says and Shuri's eyes widen.

"Oh really?" She smirks and Peter glares at her. "I wanna meet her! Is she there?" Shuri asks and Peter moves so he's next to MJ.

"Sorry." He mutters to her and she smiles slightly.

"MJ! Hi I'm Shuri. Peter has told me a lot about you! I hear you're a genius." Shuri starts and Tony shouts "Don't embarrass him! That's my job!" Peter blushes and MJ glances at him before looking back at Shuri.

"Hi." She smiles before Tony interrupts.

"Hey, MJ. Nice to see you. Pete seriously we need you back here asap." He says and Peter nods.

"Yeah, okay dad I'm coming. Be ten minutes tops." He says and Tony nods.

"See you soon kiddo." He says before hanging up.

 

Peter glances at Mj and smiles nervously.

"I should get going." He says and she nods.

"I'll see you Monday." She says and Peter nods. He pulls off his hoodie and shoves it in his backpack before putting the bag on and putting his mask on. He climbs onto the fire escape before turning back to look at MJ, who is watching him. Peter salutes her before falling backwards off the railing he's on, shooting his web at a building across the road and swinging back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shrui's here! I love the Peter/Shuri friendship we've created that isn't cannon but deffo should be so I couldn't not include it!


	9. Chapter 9

Peter climbs into his bedroom through the window and changes quickly into jeans and a t-shirt before rushing out of his room and to the avengers common room where Wanda, who must have arrived today too, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Steve, T'challa, Tony and Shuri are sat. A few guards that came with T'challa are sat in the kitchen and they jump up in alert when Peter enters the room. Shuri grins and sprints to Peter and the two grab each other in a hug. The guards start to make their way towards the teens and T'challa stops them.

"It's fine. He's not going to harm her." He says and they sit back down.

"Hey! How come Shuri know's Peter?" Clint asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Pete came to Wakanda with me and, you know, you can't stop two teen nerd super genius's from meeting." Tony explains as Peter and Shuri pull out of the hug.

"Kid come here a sec would ya?" Tony asks and Peter walks over and stands next to where Tony is sat.

"Alright, Pete this is Wanda, you've met T'challa before, that's Nakia and Okoye, they protect T'challa and Shuri and are quite honestly the most bad ass women I've ever met, no offence Nat. Guys this is Peter." Tony introduces everyone and Peter smiles nervously.

"Hi." He says quietly. He wasn't formally introduced to the other avengers, he met them in the middle of a breakdown and then they were just there so he didn't get the chance to freak out or be nervous, but being in a room full of avengers makes the reality of the past few days sink in and he can't really function.

"Hello." Wanda smiles before Shuri grabs Peters arm.

"Okay, let's go do science." She grins and Peter smiles a proper smile.

"I have got so much to show you!"

"You guys should stay here, we might need your input." T'challa says, Tony nodding in agreement, and Peter pouts at Tony.

"But I need to talk to Shuri about how the curves in R to the fourth power minimize the Newtonian action and how that could affect the calculation I'm trying to add to the coding of the thing we're making for the science fair." Peter says before he looks around at the avengers.

"Was that even English?" Natasha asks.

"It's Einsteins theory of general relativity." Peter explains to them, as if that would suddenly make them all understand.

"Don't bother trying to explain kid, it would take you centuries. Go on. Have fun. Don't forget to finish your homework though." Tony says and Peter rolls his eyes.

"I'm almost done. I only have one question left." Peter says and Tony decides he want's to brag about how smart his kid is for a little bit longer.

"Which is?" He asks.

"What does the red spectrum tell us about quasars."

"And what does the red spectrum tell us about quasars?" Tony asks, he usually helps Peter with his homework anyway, and he loves listening to his kid talk about science.

"Well basically, According to Stephen Hawking’s Black Holes and Baby Universes, Quasars are star-like objects that must be many times brighter than entire galaxies if they are as distant as the reddening of their spectra indicates. They emit massive amounts of energy, and were first discovered in the mid 20th century. To put it in perspective, quasars generally produce more light in one second than an entire galaxy does. To define a spectrum, just imagine if a beam of pure white light is shone through a prism – all the different colors will be arranged in order. That is a spectrum, thus a red spectrum would be one that is red. Therefore, the red spectrum can tell us both how large a quasar is and how far away it is." Peter says and Tony grins.

"Aced it." Bruce says, high fiving Peter.

"That's my boy." He says and Peter smiles proudly. He notices the other avengers looking utterly confused and looks back at Tony.

"Can we go now?" He asks and Tony nods.

"Yeah, get out of here." He smiles and Peter flashes Tony a cheeky grin, turning back to Shuri before they both sprint out of the room, racing each other to the lab.

"Well that was a very scientific conversation. How old is that boy?" Wanda asks.

"Oh, he's only 15-" Steve says.

"But he's some sort of super genius." Bucky finishes for him, meanwhile Tony has a proud smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Mr. Stark is now your father." Shuri says as her and Peter sit side by side at a table in the lab, both looking at how to improve the Kimoyo beads Shuri brought with her.

"Yeah. Well he has been for a while, but it's like, official, in the eyes of the law, now." Peter says, moving the blown up holographic image of the beads around with his hands.

"And MJ is now your girlfriend?" Shuri asks and Peter blushes.

"WHAT? NO! No she's just a friend." Peter says and Shuri chuckles.

"Aww Peter you're so cute!" She coos and Peter glares at her. "Oh that's such a story worthy face!" Shuri chuckles, grabbing Peters phone and pulling up his Instagram. She looks at the camera, smiling, and Peter gives her a deadpan glare, the blush still visible on his cheeks. Shuri posts the picture to Peters story, tagging herself in it and writing _He loves me really_ with the cry laughing emoji. She'll repost it later, but her phone is down in the common room and she can't be bothered to go and get it.

They get on with work, referencing the occasional vine and adding a few stupid pictures or videos to Peters Instagram story.

"So Peter?" Shuri asks from behind the camera, filming Peter as he sits at the table, a tiny screwdriver in one hand and a Kimoyo bead in the other. She's now sat opposite him on the other side of the table to give each of them more space.

"Yeah?" He asks, not looking up.

"You have many messages asking who I am and how you know me." She says and he frowns, still working on the bead.

"Go figure. Just ignore it, they won't believe me." He says, still not realising she's filming him. Shuri turns the camera round and makes sure she's in the frame with Peter.

"I am Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. Sister of T'challa. Peter met me through Mr. Stark." Shuri says to the camera and Peter looks up, finally noticing the phone in Shuri's hand, his eyes going wide. He doesn't want everyone to ask even more questions.

"Shuri!" He shouts just as the time runs out and she smiles as she posts the story.

"What? I know people at your school bully you, Peter, and I know you don't want anyone to find out. But they can easily find out I am the sister of Black Panther and they are aware that T'challa knows Iron man, whom everyone knows is Tony Stark. If they know that I know you then it makes you knowing Tony Stark more plausible." Shuri explains and Peter sighs.

"I can handle it, Shuri, honestly. I could just really do without the questions, and I would rather people think I'm lying about the internship for attention than know the truth because if they don't beat me up they'll beat up other kids, and I heal, Shuri. Other kids aren't so lucky." He says and Shuri sighs, knowing he's not going to change his mind.

 

 

The next day Tony watches security camera footage of the two in the lab, curious because Shuri said there's something he should see. She felt bad telling him, saying that Peter should tell him in his own time, but she thought it was serious. Tony frowns deeply as he watches. When he finds out Peter is being bullied because people don't believe him about the internship he literally feels his heart break, and he decides he will make people believe him. Bucky told him he thinks Peter is being bullied, and Tony was going to wait and see if Peter tells him. But Shuri said Peter doesn't want Tony to know, so he figures that wont happen any time soon, but he's gonna need to make it happen.

 

Tony walks to the kitchen and Peter moves so he is standing next to him.

"Pete?" Tony asks quietly and Peter hums to say he's listening.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Peter frowns, looking at Tony.

"Yeah. Why?" Peter asks and Tony decides to talk to Peter about the bullying, but not in front of Clint and Steve, who are sat on the sofa within ear shot.

"Come with me for a sec, I need to talk to you. Don't worry kid you're not in trouble." Tony says, leading Peter out of the room.

"Then what's wrong?" Peter asks as they get to Tony's lab. Peter is the only person he lets in here so he knows they won't be interrupted.

"Sit down kiddo." Tony says softly and Peter bites his lip, sitting on one of the stools. Tony sits on the stool next to him and they turn their bodies to face each other.

"Kid, I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Tony asks and Peter nods, looking nervous.

"Pete, are you being bullied?" Tony asks and he sees the panic in Peters eyes and his gaze drops to Tony's shoulder.

"No." Peter says but he's a terrible liar and Tony sees right through him.

"Pete, tell me the truth bud." Tony says, keeping his tone gentle.

"It's fine, dad. It's nothing." Peter mutters and Tony has to stop the smile when Peter calls him dad.

"Pete you don't have to do this on your own. I'm here for you son, no matter what." Tony says and he sees Peters eyes fill with tears.

"The thing is, if it's not me then it's someone else, dad. And I heal. I heal and other kids don't." Peter says quietly and Tony shakes his head.

"Kid, you don't need to take a beating just so other kids don't have to. You're a great kid, Peter, and I am so proud of you. But the words they say and the things they do, that hurts Pete. I know, I was that kid too. You physically heal but that other stuff stays with you." Peter stays silent but a tear escapes his eye and Tony quickly wipes it away.

"That kid, Flash. It's him isn't it?" Tony asks and Peter nods.

"He doesn't buy the internship story?" Tony asks and Peter nods again, figuring Shuri told him.

"Should I do something so he can't not believe it?" Tony asks and Peter shakes his head.

"You don't have to get involved. It's not your fight to fight." Peter whispers and Tony puts his hand on Peters shoulder.

"Kid, every fight of yours is mine too. You don't gotta do this alone bud." Tony says and Peter sighs.

"Just- don't do anything too drastic. Please." Peter says and Tony smiles.

"So thats a no to me turning up to your school tomorrow in my iron man suit with the rest of my suits flying behind me with a banner saying 'Peter Parker is my kid'?" Tony asks and Peter chuckles.

”A big no.” Peter says.

”And I should call off the parade and the fireworks?” Tony jokes, happy he’s cheering Peter up.

"I would die of embarrassment." Peter mumbles and Tony grins.

"Alright well I don't want you to die so I wont do that. How about I pick you up from school tomorrow instead of Happy? I won't do anything drastic. I'll just wait outside in the car, make sure people see me, and when they see you get in the car they'll leave you alone." Tony suggests and Peter bites his lip before nodding.

"Yeah okay, just please tell me that's all you're gonna do." Peter asks and Tony smiles, drawing a cross over the Arc reactor.

"Promise." He says and Peter grins, leaning forward and grabbing Tony in a hug.

"Thanks dad." He whispers into Tony's chest and Tony grins, wrapping an arm around Peter whilst the other hand goes into the mess of curls.

"Any time, son."


	11. Chapter 11

Peter is completely not at all even a little bit nervous for his dad picking him up after school. 

"You okay Peter?" Ned asks and Peter shakes his head. Okay. He lied. He's totally freaking out. It doesn't help that he's already a mess because every time MJ looks at him he blushes or stutters and she definitely knows something is wrong with him, he's just so glad she hasn't asked any questions yet.

"I am bricking it, man." Peter mutters. He's in physics, last period, and in 5 minutes Tony fucking Stark is going to be picking him up from school. Unless he forgot. Peter almost hopes he forgot.

"But how cool is it? I know Flash saw Tony talk to you at practice on Saturday but him picking you up from school actually proves that you fully know him." Ned says and Peter nods. He's had a few comments today about how Tony doesn't really know him, and how it was all a publicity stunt for the avengers on Saturday.

Peter sighs when the bell rings. He grabs his bag and, as he walks out of school with Ned, Flash shoves his arm and he stumbles forward slightly.

"Going to hang out with your best friend Iron Man, Penis?" Flash asks, laughing, and Peter sighs just as he hears someone - Tony - call his name.

"Pete!" Tony is leaning against the hood of his most expensive sports car, and Peter smiles slightly. He did come.

 

When Tony sees Flash next to Peter he frowns, taking off his sunglasses and standing up properly. The sea of teens between him and Peter seem to part like the red sea, everyone watching as The Tony Stark™ walks over to Peter.

"Hey kid, what took ya so long? We've got stuff to do today bud." Tony says when he reaches the teen and he sees a look of shock cross Flash's face.

"Sorry." Peter says with a small smile.

"WHAT?!" Flash shouts and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Flash is it?" Tony asks, aware of every teenager watching in silence.

"Yes sir."

"I hear you've been roughing up my kid." Tony states and Peter turns red when Tony calls him his.

"Your kid?" Flash asks and Tony nods.

"That's right. You leave him alone, and if I hear you've done anything to anyone, I will make sure no decent college accepts you." Tony says before smiling at Peter.

"Come on, lets go kid." Tony says, throwing his arm around Peters shoulders.

"See you tomorrow Ned." Peter smiles at his friend before letting Tony lead him to the car. 

"What happened to not doing anything drastic?" Peter asks as they get in the car.

"Do you see any iron man suits? This wasn't drastic kid, believe me." Tony chuckles and Peter rolls his eyes, smiling.

 

They drive back to Stark tower and go straight to Tony's lab, Peter immediately going over to work on his web shooters. Tony watches as he works before an idea hits him.

"So, now that your school knows, why don't we let the rest of the world know?" Tony asks and Peter smiles slightly, looking up at Tony.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Peter asks and Tony grins at him.

"Continue working, I have an idea." He says and Peter frowns but goes back to working nonetheless. As Peter works Tony raises his phone and snaps a picture of Peter sat at the table working, making sure you can't tell what he's working on. He posts it to Instagram with the caption  _I swear my kid never stops working, like father like son_ , and he makes sure to tag Peter in the caption and the photo. Peters phone pings and he looks at it before looking up at Tony.

"Fair enough. Not a bad plan." He smiles. Suddenly his phone blows up with thousands of follow notifications and messages and he looks back at Tony. "It's definitely effective."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It's around 10pm and the avengers are sat on the sofa chatting when they hear a bang on the window. They immediately stand up, ready to fight whatever it is that made that noise, when the window opens and Spider-man crawls through before collapsing on the floor, breathing heavy.

"How the fuck did he get up here?" Clint asks as they walks towards the superhero on the floor.

"What are you lot looking at?" Tony asks, walking back into the room. The second he sees Peter on the floor he rushes over.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" He kneels down, gripping Peters shoulders.

"Tony what the fuck?" Bucky asks, ignoring the elbow Steve gives him at his language.

"Why is Spider-man here?" Steve asks and Tony turns to him.

"Not now, Steve. FRIDAY whats wrong with him?" He asks the room.

"Spider-man has a gunshot wound in his lower abdomen and his left shoulder. It looks like his left arm may be broken." Friday announces.

"Tony we're gonna have to put that in a cast and quick. If that starts to heal now we'll have to re-break it cause it will heal wrong. And that's gonna be painful." Bruce appears at Tony's side and Tony sighs.

"Buddy, can you hear me?" Tony asks, leaning over Peters face.

"It appears Spider-man is having trouble breathing, he's feeling claustrophobic. I suggest taking off the mask so it doesn't feel as if he is trapped." Friday announces and Tony's eyes widen as he looks up at the avengers before looking at Bruce. Bruce bites his lip but shrugs and Tony sighs.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we're going to try and kill the guy." Natasha says, and Tony glances down at Peter.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He mumbles before sighing again. "Alright fine, but if you mention this to anyone, I swear I will beat you until you're begging for mercy." Tony says and the guys know he isn't joking.

 

Tony grips Peters right hand in his left one and he pulls the mask off with his right. The avengers are visibly shocked but Tony can't deal with their questions right now, he needs to help his son. He picks Peter up, being careful of his wounds and arm, apologising when Peter cries out as he's lifted. The avengers watch in shocked, stunned silence as Tony and Bruce take Peter to the med bay, still not able to comprehend that Peter is Spider-man.

"The kid-" Clint mutters, which seems to snap everyone out of their shock, as they all start to rush to the med bay.

When they get there Peter is lying on a bed, no longer in his suit but wearing just a pair of joggers, which means his wounds are very visible. Tony is standing next to peter, holding his right hand tight and leaning over his head, talking to him, and the avengers seem to freeze at the sight. Peter is looking up at Tony, eyes wide with pain and fear, and Tony is stroking his hair softly.

"It's okay Pete. It'll be okay. Bruce needs to give you the anesthetic because the bullet is still in you and it would hurt too much for you to be awake." Tony says and Peter squeezes Tony's hand and cries out when Bruce moves his left arm slightly.

"I didn't see the other guys, dad. There was only two and I needed to help her and I thought it would be easy but there were three more that I didn't see. I couldn't leave her there dad." Peter chokes out and Tony feels his heart clench.

"I know, buddy. I know kid. You did good, Pete. You did so good. She got away because you helped her. Now Bruce needs to fix your arm fast, so he needs to give you that injection, okay son?" Tony whispers and Peter nods slightly.

Bruce injects Peter to knock him out and when he's asleep Tony lets him go and allows Bruce and some doctors to get to work. He sees the avengers watching him and sighs, figuring he should explain what's going on.

"Not here." He says as he walks past the avengers as they all opened their mouth to speak. They shut their mouths immediately and follow Tony into the hall.

"What the hell Stark!" Natasha shouts the second the door is shut and Tony sighs.

"Listen, the kid got bit by a radioactive spider." Tony tries to explain when he's interrupted.

"Why'd you bring a child to Germany!" Clint asks and Tony sighs.

"I didn't have a choice! It's not my fault he's spider-man!" Tony argues.

"That is a child, is what that is!" Natasha argues back.

"You think I don't know that!" Tony shouts loud enough to shut the avengers up. "You think I like the fact that he's got powers and has a bigger hero complex than Steve! I mean the kid can bench like 10 tonnes without breaking a sweat! I don't enjoy letting him go patrolling every night, and I really don't enjoy it when he comes home bleeding or with broken bones. I don't like having to inject him with drugs stronger than Steve's just so Bruce can operate on him, because one drop of that injected into a normal adult would kill them, but his metabolism is ridiculously fast and just eats through the normal shit. I hate the knowledge that he is constantly in danger, and if anyone found out Peter was Spider-man he'd have a bounty on his head for the rest of his life. But you know what it's like, when you've seen bad shit happen and you have the power to stop it, you want to stop it." Tony starts off shouting, but by the last sentence he's talking quietly and Steve sighs.

"We're sorry, Tony." Steve says and Tony sighs.

"Me too." He says before leaving them in the hall and going back to his kids side.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce and his team manage to get the bullet out of Peter and stop the bleeding, and by the time Peter wakes up he has a cast on his arm, a bandage around his stomach and  a bandage over his shoulder. He feels a hand running through his hair and opens his eyes to see Tony.

"Hey kid." He says softly, knowing Peter's senses are always on overdrive when he wakes up from anesthetic.

"Hey." Peter mumbles, focusing on Tony because if he looks around he'll get sensory overload.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Tony asks, continuing to run his hand through Peters curls.

"A bit shit dad, not gonna lie." Peter mutters and Tony breathes a laugh.

"Well yeah, you got shot twice. Did you swing back here with a broken arm?" Tony asks and Peter presses his lips together and looks at Tony with wide nervous eyes.

"I'm not gonna lecture you kid, but what did I tell you about calling me?" Tony says and Peter sighs.

"Didn't wanna worry you." Peter mumbles and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Because showing up with a broken arm and bullet wounds by climbing through the window of the 43rd floor isn't gonna make me worry?" Tony asks and Peter shrugs his right shoulder.

"Sorry." He mutters and Tony rolls his eyes.

"It's alright kid. Er, do you remember what happened?" Tony asks and Peter nods.

"When you got here?" Tony specifies and Peter thinks for a second before his eyes widen.

"Oh god, they know I'm Spider-man don't they?" Peter asks and Tony nods.

"Sorry kid. I had to take your mask off, you were freaking out. They know, and I've spoken to them about it. They aren't gonna tell anyone." Tony says and Peter sighs.

"Okay." He says and Tony smiles slightly.

"They're here. They wanna make sure you're okay." Tony says and Peter bites his lip.

"Can it wait til later? I'm tired." Peter says and Tony nods, sending Bruce, who was checking Peter's vitals, out to tell Clint, Steve, Bucky and Natasha that Peter needs to rest and can't see anyone just yet. Tony hears complaints but Bruce come's back into the room alone.

 

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Tony asks, knowing Peter shouldn't keep it bottled up. Peter knows this too, so he nods.

"I was, er- I saw this guy grab this girl and pull her into an alley, and I figured he was gonna mug her, so I made my way over and I didn't want him to know I was there so I stayed quiet and then he pulled out a gun and then his friend was there and he was grabbing the girl and I realised it wasn't a mugging and so I fired a web at the guy with the gun and dropped down to try and stop his friend." Peter pauses, shaking, and Tony moves from standing to sitting next to Peter on the bed, facing him. He's still running his fingers through Peters hair but his other hand grips Peter's right hand tight.

"Go on, it's okay. You're okay." Tony whispers and Peter nods, taking a deep breath.

"When I dropped down it took the guys by surprise and the girl ran out of the alley but then there were 3 other guys I didn't notice and they were shooting at me and I managed to dodge most of the bullets but one of the guys grabbed my arm and snapped it back and a bullet hit my stomach and I panicked and stunned them with my stun web and then I escaped but as I was getting away one of them shot me again and I let go of the web I was holding and fell onto a roof and landed on my bad arm and I guess I got back here cause of the adrenaline or something." Peter finishes and there's silent tears falling from his eyes and he's shaking and Tony sighs, pulling him into a careful hug.

"You're okay, Pete. You're gonna be fine." Tony whispers as Peter cries into his shoulder.


	14. Final Chapter

Peter stays in the med bay overnight because of the severity of his wounds, and Tony doesn't let him go to school the next day. Tony helps Peter out of bed in the morning and wraps Peters right arm around his shoulders whilst Tony's arm goes around Peters middle, being careful of his wounds which have started to heal but are still painful. Tony and Peter walk carefully up to the common room, Peter nervous to see the avengers now that they know he's the one they fought in Germany, and when they get there the conversation in the room stops as they all turn to look at Peter. Peter bites his lip nervously and grips Tony tighter because he really doesn't know how they're gonna react.

"How are you, Peter?" Natasha asks and Peter looks at her for a second.

"Bit tired but I'm okay." He says and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah cause I never feel better than when I've been shot twice." Bucky says sarcastically, making Peter smile slightly.

"Better than being shot and having a machete slice a huge gash in your side as well as having concussion, right kid?" Tony says and Peter blushes slightly under the weight of having the avengers look at him in shock.

"Let us not live in the past, dad." Peter mutters and Tony smirks.

"That was only a month ago, bud." Tony says and Peter glares at him halfheartedly whilst he walks over and sit down, having to be careful of his wounds.

"A machete, kid? Really?" Steve asks as Tony walks over to the kitchen.

"Wasn't my fault." Peter mutters.

"Told you he's got some sort of death wish." Tony says, grabbing Peter a glass of water and handing it to him before sitting next to him. Peter couldn't put a shirt on this morning as it hurts him to raise his left arm, so when he starts to feel cold and buries himself into Tony's side for warmth, Tony grabs a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders and Peter smiles slightly, leaning carefully into Tony.

"So... You're Spider-man?" Natasha says after a slightly awkward silence.

"Yeah." Peter mumbles, feeling quite uncomfortable with the avengers looking at him.

"I'm sorry I threw that jet bridge at you." Steve says and Peter shrugs his right shoulder.

"Sorry I stole your shield." Peter gives him a small smile to show him there's no hard feelings.

"So how did you actually become Spider-man?" Clint asks.

"Got bit by a radioactive spider during a field trip to Oscorp."

"So, does the web come out of you?" Bucky asks, looking both intrigued and slightly grossed out.

"No, it's a formula. Made it during chemistry." Peter says before adding "But I can climb walls and stuff without the help of science."

"Cool." Bucky looks genuinely impressed and Tony chuckles.

"It's absolutely cool until you're the one that has to feed him 50 times a day because he has a massively enhanced metabolism and need to make sure he's always got a ridiculous amount of layers on cause he can't thermoregulate and we really don't wanna see if he goes into hibernation when he gets too cold." Tony says and Peter smiles at him.

"So what else can you do?" Steve asks.

"Oh we're keeping a list." Bruce says, tapping his stark pad a few times. "So far, from what we've seen the kid do, the most common powers Peter now has are as follows: Wall-crawling, enhanced strength, senses, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, healing and agility, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as an early warning system we've officially dubbed the Spider-Sense. He's also a genius but that was true before he was bit too so that isn't part of his powers, we just like to brag." Bruce lists off and when he's done he looks at Peter with a small smile. "Not to mention being prone to getting himself into trouble and unfortunately he also seems to have enhanced clumsiness." He chuckles and Peter glares at him, but they both know he doesn't mean it because he's fighting to hide a smile.

"Damn, kid. You're like a new and improved Steve, now with extra powers and you're way cooler." Clint says, chuckling when Steve shoots him an offended look.

"So can you, like, stick to the wall right now?" Clint turns his attention from Steve back to Peter.

"Well yeah, but I can't because if I rip my stitches open again Dr. Banner will kill me." Peter says, glancing at Bruce, who nods approvingly.

"As will Tony." Bruce adds and Peter looks up at Tony, who is looking at him with a look that Peter interprets as 'if you hurt yourself again I will not only murder you but I will make it a painful death', and Peter smiles sheepishly at him before his stomach rumbles and he realises he hasn't eaten since before he went patrolling yesterday.

"Alright, breakfast time." Tony says, standing up and grabbing Peter's right hand, pulling him up carefully.

"Lets make pancakes!" Clint announces, joining the other two in the kitchen.

 

~~~~~

 

"Kid, your phone is ringing!" Natasha calls, throwing the phone to Peter, who catches it without looking.

"Thanks!" He calls back before answering his phone. "Hey Ned." Peter says, he always takes his phone calls in front of Tony, he won't say anything Tony can't hear, but he's not sure about the others.

"Where are you, man?" Ned asks and Peter realises he didn't tell anyone what happened.

"I'm not coming in today, dude."

"What happened?"

"Well I got shot again, and I broke my arm. I'm fine though."

The avengers watch curiously as Peter talks and Clint raises an eyebrow when he hears a girls voice.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" MJ shouts and Peter winces.

"Sensory overload." He mutters, hoping for sympathy.

"THEN PUT ME ON SPEAKER!" MJ shouts and Peter sighs, doing just that, forgetting that the avengers are there.

"YOU DID WHAT!" MJ shouts again and Tony smirks.

"Hey MJ." Tony says and Peter glares at him.

"HE GOT SHOT AGAIN! AND BROKE HIS ARM! IS HE STUPID! PETER BENJAMIN PARKER YOU HAVE AN IQ OF 145 HOW DO YOU CONTINUE TO DO DUMB SHIT!" MJ shouts and Nat smiles.

"I think I like this girl." She mutters and Steve nods.

"MJ I'm fine." Peter mutters, blushing slightly.

"FINE? Ned said you got shot and broke your arm now I would like you to explain to me how that sounds fine!" Peter knows she's glaring at the phone.

"You want me to write an essay too?" Peter mutters sarcastically and he knows if MJ was in the room she'd probably be trying very hard not to hit him. "Also speaking of, Ned why did you call me when MJ is within a 1 mile radius?" Peter asks.

"Hey! I though she was in homeroom!" Ned argues.

"You best come to school tomorrow cause I'm gonna kick your ass." MJ says and Peter chuckles.

"Yeah I know." He says and he can basically see MJ smile.

"Good. Alright, bye loser." She says and Peter hears a chair scrape and footsteps.

"Ned you're an asshole." Peter mutters and Ned laughs quietly.

"Well she asked me where you were cause she wanted you to be in for the decathlon practice and I thought I'd call and ask." He says.

"You're still an asshole." Peter mumbles.

"Yeah I know." Ned chuckles and Peter rolls his eyes.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ned." Tony calls.

"See you later, Peter. Bye Mr. Stark."

 

The line goes dead and Peter looks up at Tony.

"Please don't let me go to school tomorrow." He pleads and Tony chuckles.

"Sorry kid but if your gunshot wounds heal you need to go." Tony says and Peter pouts.

"What's the big deal? I thought the kid had super strength?" Bucky asks and Peter turns to him.

"Firstly, you should never hit a woman. Secondly, you don't know MJ. She's terrifying." He says and Steve chuckles.

"No I can vouch for Pete on this one, she is one scary teen." Tony says and Peter nods.

"Like she went bat shit crazy when she found out I'm spider-man." Peter says and the others nod.

"So when do we get to meet our nephews friends?" Nat asks and Peter suddenly realizes something. May.

"Oh my god did you tell Aunt May what happened!?" He asks Tony, and Tony shakes his head.

"No, kid, don't worry. I told her you weren't well so you were missing school today. But you are gonna have to tell her at some point bud. It's hard to hide a broken arm." He says and Peter sighs.

"Yeah I know." He mumbles before Clint puts a plate of pancakes in front of Peter, who grins.

"Thank you." He says, immediately taking a massive bite. As he eats his pancakes he looks around at the other Avengers, who have joined him, Tony and Clint at the table. Steve and Natasha are fighting over the maple syrup, Bucky is inhaling his pancakes, Tony and Bruce are hunched over a starkpad as they eat, occasionally showing Peter things, and Clint is carving his pancakes into different shapes and animals as he eats. Peter smiles slightly as he takes another bite, wondering when he got so lucky as to be able to call The Actual Avengers™ his family. His big weird dysfunctional family.

"You alright, son?" Tony asks, noticing the look on Peters face, and Peter grins at him.

"I'm awesome, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I may or may not write an Epilogue :) Hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate you all for reading it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so this has suddenly become really popular again what's happening??


End file.
